Desde mi balcón
by YourNiceLocalWitch
Summary: Chloe tenía tantas preguntas, pero prefirió callar. Por un rato los dos contemplaron las calles en agridulce silencio. Era lindo poder hablar con alguien de forma tan real, pero era triste no saber con quién hablaba en ese momento. Chloe y Chat Noir conversan un rato.


**Disclaimer: ningún personaje me pertenece, todo es propiedad de Zagtoon y Thomas Astruc.**

**.o.**

**Desde mi balcón**

El sol va lento hacia el oeste, pintando las nubes y el cielo de colores pastel. Los carros pasan lento en fila india entre las calles estrechas, mientras los transeuntes caminan hacia sus hogares cargando sus sacos sobre el hombro y arrastrando los pies, pero eso no sale. Los techos de los edificios beige ahora desaturados, ocupan una tercera parte del encuadre, dejando espacio para ver el cielo al atardecer. Chloe dispara y comienza a editar. Aumenta el contraste, las luces, las sombras y la saturación, deja el brillo cómo está y no agrega ningún filtro. Contempla la imagen un rato, escribe en el caption: "Desde mi balcón" y sabe que esa foto no tendrá tantos likes como ella acostumbra, pero igual la sube.

El cielo no pide la validación de nadie.

—Es una vista muy linda. — dijo Chat Noir desde una de sus sillas de sol. Chloe solo resoplo en respuesta. Ya se acostumbro a que el héroe le cayera de imprevisto, llevaba haciendo eso casi seis meses.

Aún así comenta —hay más lugares donde puedes verla — y por suerte, el enmascarado solo sonríe.

—Tal vez, pero no hay mejor lugar para ver esto que el balcón de mi mejor amiga, Chloe Bourgeois. —

¿Qué sabía él de ella, aparte de su nombre y que ya no lo espantaba de su balcón, para decir que era su mejor amiga? Quizás nada, pero igual la hizo sonreír. Al menos alguien además de Sabrina la consideraba una buena compañía.

La rubia vio al enmascarado y supo que no estaría mucho tiempo con ella, pero igual tomó asiento en la otra silla y preguntó —¿Cómo te ha ido con Ladybug?

A lo que él sonríe y dice —pues muy bien, a veces discutimos porque le coqueteo demasiado, pero estamos bien. — Chloe sonríe y Chat hace una pausa.

Por alguna razón es más fácil hablarle cuando estaba enmascarado, o mejor dicho, ella parecía más cómoda hablando con alguien enmascarado. En todo el año no se había atrevido a preguntar por qué y esa tarde tampoco pensaba hacerlo. Solo quería seguir conversando y por su rostro apacible, sabía que ella igual.

Añadió — pero suficiente de mí. ¿A tí qué tal te va de amores?

Chloe suspiro. Adrien trago en seco. —Pues, ahí — la respuesta casi siempre era ambigua, pero Adrien sabía bien cuál era su situación — al menos 400 de mis 16 mil algo de seguidores dicen que me aman y que desean conocerme, pero en realidad... —hizo una pausa. Esa larga pausa se extendió unos segundos y Chat interrumpió.

Dijo —te entiendo — y explicó — los héroes siempre sentimos que estamos solos, pero siempre podemos volver a nuestra verdadera identidad. Las figuras públicas no pueden hacer eso. No pueden quitarse la máscara y ver quienes los quieren aún cuando solo son humanos con vidas un poco diferentes.

¿El civil moría cuando se transformaba en Chat Noir o el civil era solo alguien en traje? ¿Creía Chat Noir que él y el héroe eran personas separadas? Chloe tenía tantas preguntas, pero prefirió callar. Por un rato los dos contemplaron las calles en agridulce silencio. Era lindo poder hablar con alguien de forma tan real, pero era triste no saber con quién hablaba en ese momento. Al menos tenía la certeza de que ese chico, héroe, mutante, o lo que diablos sea, no pretendía ser amable por beneficio propio. Era Chat Noir, si quería estatus, podía quitarse la máscara y ya.

—¿Sabes? — dijo el héroe sonriente — antes habían momentos en los que me parecías pesada, pero cuando dejas de alejar a la gente, haces que quieran estar más cerca de tí. Tal vez solo debas dejar de alejar a las personas.

La rubia se acercó al héroe, que ya se había trepado al barandal. Pregunto — ¿A qué te refieres?

Y él respondió —piensa en cómo me saludaste. — dió un paso hacia atrás, cayó en la calle sobre sus pies y salió corriendo por los callejones.

Chloe lo vio avanzar dos callejones y doblar en una esquina. Cuando le perdió el rastro, entró a su cuarto, agarro un edredón y volvió a su balcón. Regreso a la silla donde estaba sentada anteriormente, se recostó, se cubrió hasta la mitad del torso y dejó su celular a un lado. Necesitaba ese momento para estar con ella. Pensó en la foto, en sus seguidores e inevitablemente en lo que le había dicho Chat. Sí sabía a qué se refería cuando dijo que piense en cómo lo saludo, pero no tenía ganas de pensarlo mucho. Sin embargo, siguió reproduciendo la conversación en su cabeza mientras contemplaba el primer lucero del cielo nocturno.

Seguramente su luz se apagó hace tiempo, pero desde su balcón, esa enorme y distante estela de gases extintos, era un minúsculo y solitario punto brillando.

**.o.**

**Nota: nunca han profundizado en la relación de Chloe con Adrien y me molesta ya que en la segunda temporada dedicaron un capítulo a hacerla más amable porque temía perder su amistad con él, pero desde entonces la olvidaron completamente. Con eso de que metieron a Luka y a Kagami, ella casi que no aparece y no hemos visto nada de desarrollo en su personaje. Así que hice esto porque la adoro y merece más atención. Bai.**


End file.
